Pagdating Ng Panahon
by DestinysFate
Summary: [Fantasy]Buffy isn't the best looking girl in town, and she always thought Spike was out of reach. But one day, he proposes; overjoyed, she spreads the word. But she doesn't know the proposal was an accident. How's Spike gonna break it to her?


~*~Pagdating Ng Panahon~*~  
  
Summary: [Fantasy] Buffy isn't the best looking girl around, and she's always had a crush on Spike. She always thought he was out of reach, until one day-out of the blue-he proposes. Overjoyed, she spreads the word. What Buffy doesn't know is that the proposal was an accident, but how is Spike supposed to tell her that now? (I couldn't think of a better summary. . .) [Based on the Filipino story Pagdating Ng Panahon. Don't worry, the story's English.:]  
  
Pagdating Ng Panahon ~~(means)~~ "When the time comes."  
  
A/N (LONG. Beware): Sorry to all those who have been waiting on updates to my other stories. I am SO sorry. I DO have excuses, mind you. *wags finger* I didn't just decide to stop writing. School has been kicking my butt, and it doesn't help that finals are finally here. There was also that new rule from ff.net that said you couldn't post a/n as chapters. . .I didn't fix it and I was stopped from posting anything for a while. Hmm. . .My New Year's was quite busy, (btw, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Hope it was full of love, joy, and lotsa food! ^_^) and there were guy problems thrown in the mix somewhere in there. I also have major Writer's block. . .Maybe you guys can help me? =) You can send suggestions to me if you'd like. It might make an update come up. . . ^_~ Take care all. I hope I didn't lose any of my readers. ^_^ PLEASE don't lose faith in me, either! I WILL write another chapter to my other stories, hopefully.  
  
Anywho. . .This is story sprang up when I was watching this Filipino movie and my dad was trying to translate every sentence they said into English for me. lol I listened to the story and thought it was pretty good. I really doubt I can bring justice to the story, though, but here's hoping. *crosses fingers* I hope you enjoy!  
  
Oh yes, and before I let you continue: PLEASE no flames. I am in no condition prepared for flames. So PLEASE do not choose to be immature and abuse the review system to submit stuff like "This sucks" or "This is crap" or "What? Another fantasy fic? How lame." and bla bla bla. No. Flames. Please. Let's try to keep this a happy environment. PLUS, it's just plain rude. However, I *will* accept =constructive criticism.= But I am SO not tolerating rude remarks. . .  
  
*wipes sweat off forehead* Whoo. Now that *that's* all cleared up. . .I hope you like this new addition. I hope so. . .*bites lip*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Chapter 1 * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A brown haired girl dipped her finger into the white icing and left a large empty hole in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Mmm. . ." she commented, licking her finger clean, and ate the last bite of her second plate of food. Behind her, her sister giggled happily with her new husband, and Buffy grinned. This was how each person deserved to be. Happy. Her light and fluffy purple skirt twirled around her as she turned to congratulate her sister.  
  
"Oh Buffy, thank you," Dawn gushed, kissed Buffy's cheeks, "This is the happiest day of my life." She announced, smiling at Carlos, then turned back to Buffy. "Go and help yourself to something to eat; you don't have to watch over me like a hawk. I'm older and married now; you *so* cannot boss me around anymore."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. . .I know."  
  
With a sly grin, Dawn leaned in and whispered, poking her sister's side, "Besides, there are plenty of single hotties swarming around here--"  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy ran a hand through her uncombed locks, indeed aware of the many men who were "swarming around." But she only wanted one of them. . .  
  
An image of innocence, Dawn batted her eyelashes and shrugged, "I'm just saying. . ."  
  
Shoulders slumped, Buffy sighed, "I know what you're trying to do. But it's ok. Really." When Dawn opened her mouth, Buffy shot her hand up to stop her, "No. I know what you're going to say. Just--no."  
  
"You really like this guy, huh?" Dawn teased, "You're all with being faithful to him, and he doesn't even give you the time of day."  
  
Her jaw dropped, "What?! Yes he does." Whipping her head to face Carlos, she repeated, "Yes he does!"  
  
"Really, sis," Carlos advised, "If you want him that bad, you have to go for him." Dawn nodded in confirmation, and Buffy groaned.  
  
"You guys, it's alright." She shrugged, "Admiring him from afar isn't too bad. . .Plus, it's not like he'd like me anyway. . . "  
  
Dawn snorted and pulled her skirts up to inch back into her seat, "Sure, Buff. Whatever you say." Eyes twinkling, she peered over Buffy's shoulder and said, "Looks like our topic of conversation has just stepped in."  
  
With a squeak, Buffy's eyes widened and she brushed her hands through her hair once again. "Oh God, how's my hair? Is it okay?" She looked on worriedly at her companions.  
  
"Um. . .You might wanna get the icing out before he sees you, babe," Carlos winked.  
  
"What?" She checked her fingers for any left over icing then gasped when he pointed at her hair. "Oh damnit." she cursed when her hand found the sticky part on her locks. She excused herself, grabbed a napkin, and rushed to the washrooms.  
  
Once she was gone, Dawn sighed and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, "I do hope she gets with someone soon. She really deserves someone who'll be good to her."  
  
"When the time comes, my love." he took her hand and kissed it. Dawn nodded and sighed once more.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Maybe it's not destiny. Maybe we're just not meant to be; that's why I got icing in my hair. Getting icing in my hair made me leave his presence so he wouldn't see me--Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the icing in the first place!  
  
"Stupid Buffy, stupid. . ." she muttered repeatedly. She was currently sitting beside the sink, her bottom pressing into the complimentary lotions and soaps, and glaring at her reflection with a piece of hair in her hand. "This is all your fault," she grumbled, waving the sticky piece at the glass.  
  
Finally succeeding in ridding the gunk, she unruffled her dress and hopped off the counter. Once at the door, she took a deep breath and swung it open with a grin.  
  
Her smile changed to a panicked look when she heard the loud thud.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Oh no. Oh God no. *Please* no. . .she chanted silently. . .*Please* do not tell me I just whapped *him* on the head. . .  
  
Nibbling on her lower lip, she ever so slowly peeked around the door and sure enough, there he was in all his bleached glory.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I am *so* sorry," she began, "Here, let me help you." She reached for his arm and helped him up, enjoying the feel of him.  
  
"It's ok, pet."  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, running her fingers over his forehead. She bit her lip and stopped, "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"  
  
He smiled, "I'm alright."  
  
She blew out a sigh of relief, "Good. I was worried that I--"  
  
Their small talk was interrupted by her mother. "Buffy! Buffy!"  
  
With an apologetic look on her face, she turned to Joyce Summers, "Yeah, mom?"  
  
"Oh, Buffy! There you are," she grabbed her hand and yanked her away from Spike, "Come on and hurry. The bouquet toss is going to start right after the garter toss!" She looked back at Spike. . .who had disappeared back into the crowd.  
  
With a disappointed sigh, she faced her mom again and groaned, "But, mooom. . .You *know* how much I hate--"  
  
"Don't be a spoiler sport, honey," her mother scolded lightly, "Jump in the fun. I'm playing, too." She giggled and ran off to join the group.  
  
Buffy laughed and shook her head. Looking around, she noticed the wedding cake unguarded and grinned. Cutting herself a piece, she frowned at the oddity of the missing portion of cake. A small flower arrangement was laying next to the cake and she covered the empty spot with the roses. "There." Satisfied, she took her piece and searched the room for a table but finding most were occupied except for one far across the room. She slipped through the crowd and heard a few giggles and snickers as she walked by.  
  
"Look at her, can you believe she actually showed up?" a girl whispered a little too loud.  
  
"Oh, I know. . .I mean, check out her hair--Did she even brush it?" Buffy resisted the urge to reach up and fix her flowery headband. ". . .And that *dress.*"  
  
"She's never gonna get a boyfriend," another snorted.  
  
"Too true. . ." a man jumped in.  
  
"And she's eating again? And cake? Do you *know* how much fat that has?"  
  
Buffy silently looked down at her plate.  
  
"Plus, with all that extra weight she gained over the summer--" a guy let his sentence trail off.  
  
"Never gonna get a boyfriend," one said matter-of-factly.  
  
Red-faced, Buffy pushed through them and continued on to her table.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The silver fork stabbed ruthlessly at the innocent piece of cake. "Jerks," Buffy muttered, "Snobby, no-good bast--"  
  
"You enjoying your cake?"  
  
Startled, Buffy jumped from her seat with a squeak and her head slammed into Spike's chin. "Ouch," Buffy winced, rubbing her sore spot.  
  
"Bloody hell. . ." she heard him mumble, and she turned to see him mirroring her actions, except with his chin. "It's almost like very time I see you, I get hurt," he joked. Little did he know, that statement would ring too true in later days.  
  
Buffy took a bite from her cake, "Well, you shouldn't go around and sneak up on people like that."  
  
He nodded, "You're right." He massaged his chin again, "It might leave me in bruises."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Hey now. That's your fault. *I'm* not the one who decided to creep up on someone."  
  
"You do have a point. . ." he agreed, hesitated, then took a seat next to her. The pair sat watching all the single people gather around the bride and groom and shoving each other to get to the best spot. He shifted his gaze to her, "Aren't you supposed to be up there with them?"  
  
She frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He shrugged and pointed his thumb at the crowd, "Aren't you single?"  
  
Her fork dropped on her plate with a loud clatter, "What makes you think that? D-do you think that I can't get my own boyfriend?!" A flush crept up her cheeks, "For all you know, I could be taken. Just because I look *this*," she gestured at her clothes and hair, "Does *not* mean I couldn't get myself a boyfriend!"  
  
Spike put his hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry, luv. I didn't mean anything of it." He calmed a bit when she sat back down and resumed eating her cake. "I was just saying that maybe you'd want to join in the fun. . ." when he saw her hold up her fork at him, he put his hands back up.  
  
Buffy laughed and poked her fork toward him, "Now you sound like my mom."  
  
"You deserve to have a little fun, I mean. . .After what happened with your father. . ." he trailed off.  
  
She shrugged, "It's not that bad anymore. Our family's recovered from having him losing his job and getting mugged," She took a sip of her coke and continued, "You know, I'm starting to think Carlos's family was right in saying our family was cursed." This brought a chuckle out of Spike, and Buffy grinned. I don't need to look beautiful to get a man; all it takes is personality, she thought happily.  
  
"Hey Spike. . ." a brunette came over and ran a finger across his cheek, "Catch the garter, ok? And I'll catch the bouquet. . .You know the tradition they hold with this family on those who catch them, right?" He winked at her and she sashayed away from their table, keeping her eyes locked with his until she slipped out of sight.  
  
Ok. Fine. So it's not *just* personality, Buffy with a pout.  
  
"You sure you don't want to shove girls and rip their clothes apart like the rest of them?" Spike meant the bouquet toss.  
  
She laughed and scooped some icing off her plate, "No thank you. I'll keep my clothes on."  
  
"Killjoy," he muttered and she laughed again.  
  
"Nah. . .I'll just watch," And Buffy smiled as she watched her sister sit in a chair. "Oh that's right. The garter toss is first--"  
  
"Come on, Spike my boy!" Angel yelled as he walked up to them. He picked Spike up from his seat and dragged a reluctant Spike behind, "Let's go get us that garter."  
  
"Excuse me," Spike sighed to Buffy.  
  
"Have fun." she waved.  
  
As Carlos rolled his bride's skirt up, he used his teeth to drag the object down her leg. Whistles and hoots emitted from the audience and a loud applause broke out when he held the garter in his hand. With his back to the men, Spike and Angel nudged each others shoulders, trying to get the other one out of their place. The garter flew and all the men dove for it.  
  
From the heap of black tuxedos, Spike jumped out from the stack and proudly presented the garter to everyone and bowed.  
  
Now for the bouquet toss.  
  
Spike was stopped by some girls who wanted pictures with him, but he politely refused and jogged over back to Buffy's table. Quite a surprise it was for Buffy.  
  
"You're. . .back?" Buffy asked unsurely.  
  
He looked at her strangely, "Well, yeah."  
  
Buffy was glowing and couldn't say anything but, "Cool."  
  
"Hey Spike," a girl put a hand on his arm and completely ignored Buffy, "Congrats on the great catch, Spike." After he thanked her, she squealed and rushed over to the group of other girls waiting for the bouquet.  
  
He drummed his fingers on the table and watched the ladies, "So. . .you gonna go or what?"  
  
"Like I said: I'll just watch." Her eyes smiled as she watched her sister turn her back on the mob of ladies. More had joined after finding that Spike had caught the garter. "Go mom!" she cheered. As Dawn began to raise her arms, the girls started jumping.  
  
"Move over! That's mine!" some women growled.  
  
The bouquet flew over the manicured fingers and screaming ladies. As Buffy lowered her head to take the last bite of her cake, she stopped halfway when the flowers landed smack dab in the middle of her plate. She looked down at it, shocked.  
  
Dawn squealed and picked up her skirts. Hopping up to the DJ, she grabbed his microphone and announced, "And now, the bouquet and garter catchers get to have a dance!"  
  
She glared at Dawn who threw her a thumbs up. Buffy looked around and blushed when her eyes landed on Spike's.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N: *twiddles thumbs* This was a spur of the moment kind of thing when I wrote it (As in: I kept typing away and didn't stop 'till I finished. lol). . .What do you think? Should I continue? Should I rewrite it?  
  
Please be kind and review. =) 


End file.
